


The first.. or the Last?

by Cloud67



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud67/pseuds/Cloud67
Summary: Fate has playing the card. Caught in between two people, Jeongyeon got the option to choose; A person from her past she hardly forget or the one currently bring happiness in her life. But then again, Who is the one holding her missing pieces? The one who really completes her life?
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 23
Kudos: 28





	1. I still can recognize you

** Part 1. **

Jeongyeon is waiting patiently after placing her order at the counter. Stealing quick glance at her left wrist, the brown fossil watch showed 3.52 P.M, still thirty-eight minutes early than the supposed time. 

To reduce the boredness, she take out her phone and browse through the blue app for a minute before settle onto Spotify, connecting her wireless earphone and browse on random playlist to listen to. She put it on shuffle and play the song, checking the title and recognize the singer name, _Zara Larsson._

_I miss you pushing me close to the edge  
I miss you  
I wish I knew what I had when I left  
I miss you_

She closes her eyes for a few seconds, inhaling deeply and hold out her breath. It’s there. The picture flashing vividly, in the dark.

_Baby come bring me hell  
Let it rain over me  
Baby, come back to me_

Deg. It’s aching. Just thinking about that person alone is enough to bring a pain to Jeongyeon’s heart. It’s painful but bear-able now, after all this time.

_How many years have already passed?_

People often say that only time will tells, they say that time’s supposed to heal all the pain, which is not always true if you ask her. Jeongyeon managed to overcame the pain and reduce the aching part inside, but the memories still there, floating in her head no matter how many times she tried erased.

_Fuck up my nights, yeah all of my nights,  
Yeah, I want you to bring it all on  
If you make it all wrong,  
Then I’ll make it all right, yeah  
I want you to ruin my life  
You to ruin my life_

_As if it not enough to ruin my life,_ Jeongyeon’s chuckles. She shakes her head lightly and steady her breath, releasing her breath as slowly as possible. When she open her eyes, it usually helps to calm down her nerves. But right now instead of doing so, her heart skipped a beat, shocking herself. It’s like the world stopped for a moment right there, right now.

_How..? Is it a dream, again?_

There, with her two own eyes, Jeongyeon see her. She see her. The girl that used to occupied her mind every night and bothers her sleep, there, sitting two tables away and laughing widely ‘till her eyes almost closed.

Myoui Mina.

The laughing girl did not realize that Jeongyeon is sitting across, close to where she is. Even though the person’s figure that sitting in front of her blocking almost half of Mina’s body, Jeongyeon still could recognize the girl.

_How can she not?_

It’s been a long time, more than 5, almost 7 year to be exact. Aside from the picture posted on her Insta that Jeongyeon saw long time ago, she did not know how Mina have become in reality. She has stopped her curiosity long time ago, deleting almost all her social media account to heal herself and to be productive, focusing more in the real life. 

She realized at one point that she can’t hang onto the past, where they were together, living their moments that was sweet as honey and happy, at most.

Mina changed, she did changed- a lot, from her physical appearance. Even just sitting right there, Jeongyeon could tell that Mina has matured, having a different vibe than she was before. Her beautiful bare face that have her six moles scattered to complete her angelic face now covered fully in the makeup. Hair now blonde, eyebrows draws perfectly with same colour. Her cheeks is full and a little bit red, maybe from laughing too much. She wears a soft pink dress with long earrings and matching necklace to complete her look.

_Oh, she did it, finally._ Jeongyeon think to herself. Mina never pierced her ear, not until the last moment Jeongyeon remember saw her. But now she see it herself, Jeongyeon think it suits Mina a lot, her beauty is completed. And she also did not fail to notice it, when Mina lift her left hand to closes her mouth while still laughing and shaking her head. The ring.

Her marriage ring.

Yes, Myoui Mina has already married to someone else that no one in their same circles of friends knew before. Not long after graduated from college, Mina slowly drifted apart and left their friends, the group that consist of Nayeon, Jihyo, and herself. Four of them have known each other since high school and eventually went to the same college, except for Jeongyeon. She might be the smartest out of them, but Jeongyeon choose to work and saving money instead of getting her degree. 

While her friends struggled with their study, Jeongyeon was having hard time in her own world by working hard then resulting her to become a workaholic. The less time she had to spare with her group of friends affected their friendship and also her relationship with Mina. It was unavoidably. After all, they were still young at that time and did not understand much of the adult world- The cruel phase of the lifetime.

_How time flies._

_Fast._

Jeongyeon realized she has been staring, so she averted her gaze back to her phone. She’s afraid that Mina might see her, and things would be awkward later on, if they end up say hi and talk to each other.

_After all, what’s the difference does it would make?_

They are both happy with their life, or at least that’s what it seems. Jeongyeon is happy with her current life, and she thought Mina too, seeing the girl current state.

_What’s the point to talk about their past?_

The small pager that she put on the table suddenly vibrating, indicating that her order is ready to be pick up. Jeongyeon stands up and quickly go back to the counter to grab her order. She turned around, unaware of her surroundings while someone is secretly watching, acknowledging her presence.

~

Mina is quick enough to know who that was, recognize the figure that still send shivers through her body, Yoo Jeongyeon.

_So she really has coming back, settle here for good._ Mina knows, because she has been stalking Jeongyeon’s friends on social media. She still doesn’t know the reason why Jeongyeon suddenly stopped using any, that’s why she had to follow and stalk her friends instead to know about her life. Every time she saw her friends posted photo of Jeongyeon, only the name was being put on the caption.

Stalking and following Jeongyeon’s group of friends also gave Mina something to hate, knowing that she’s no longer single. She found it accidentally from one of Jeongyeon’s friends, Momo, who posted the picture of Jeongyeon with someone. The photos of a girl with Jeongyeon was taken quite often that Mina can’t help but to stalk deeper and found out that they are dating. 

Mina didn’t like it, it tickles her nerves knowing that someone had taken Jeongyeon. It irks her, to think that the girl has been in a relationship with Jeongyeon, longer than what Mina and Jeongyeon had in the past.

Although Mina never meet her, she has grown hatred towards the girl. She hated that girl, right at the moment she found out who she was.

Mina has been hoping to see Jeongyeon, praying that someday they could meet again in a better circumstances. She has been living, regretting her choices of life. She can’t lie, in the moment she had her lowest, suffering from the problems of life, Jeongyeon always come to her mind.

She always wonder, wonder what her life would be if she never let go, if Jeongyeon was still beside her. She imagined a healthy and romantic relationship, full of hugs and kisses, full of happiness.

Of course, life is not easy. It would never be. Life that only contains of happiness and love, there’s no such thing and Mina knows it well. It’s not a fairy tale, it’s not a drama, it’s a damn hell roller coaster of up and down. She had suffered enough, had been constantly living and dealing in pain internally. But she believes that Jeongyeon presence alone would mean so much and worth it for Mina to continue living her life. Jeongyeon is her power, main source of her happiness. The only love she ever needed.

But Mina believes in fate, because right there standing the person she has been waiting for a long time. She would not let the chance slip away, not when her heart has been racing this much since Jeongyeon walked in the door. Although she was just wearing white shirt inside her black hoodie paired with comfortable sweat pants, Jeongyeon still looks effortlessly cool, one of her traits that Mina secretly admire since long time ago. The now grown up version Jeongyeon is more beautiful than ever, and it radiates through her now long brown hair and fairly white skin.

_Mina thought she falls in love again,_

Mina knows that Jeongyeon had seen her. She could tell by the staring that Jeongyeon give to her table, although her view was half blocked by the person in front of her. Mina wants badly to go straight to her table, she really wants to, but she had to entertained this guy in the first place. She need to end this quickly, before Jeongyeon go away and lost from her sight.

There’s a weird feeling creeping through Jeongyeon, the moment she returned to her table. She suddenly feels uneasy to sit alone and keep waiting. She doesn’t mind to wait, she had always been the one that waiting rather than to be wait. But something doesn’t feels right, so she take out her phone, attempting a call.

She hears the line being picked up after three rings, “Babe, where are you?”


	2. The unwanted, inevitable but expected encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina finally meet Jeongyeon, and introduced herself.

“Did you miss me?” the sounds of her girlfriends teasing could be heard through the line. Jeongyeon can’t help but to form a smile instantly, imagining the naughty smile on Sana’s face right now.

“I did miss you. But right now I’m more thrilled to see you because.. well, I really need to be with you soon, babe. How long will it take for you to come he-?”

The bell ringing, indicating that a new customer has come. Jeongyeon doesn’t need to finish her sentence as the said girlfriend is walking through the door, eyes searching for her whereabouts. It doesn’t even take 3 seconds for Sana to find Jeongyeon, whose eyes have been glued to the door since the start of the call.

The girl is smiling, walking in quick strides to Jeongyeon’s table. Finally standing beside her girlfriend, Sana bends her body, leaning a little bit to cup Jeongyeon’s cheek with one hand, while the other still holding her phone and kiss the latter full on the lips. She let the kiss lingered a little bit before whispering, “I miss you too, baby” still talking through the phone, successfully forming a blush on Jeongyeon face by doing so.

The scene didn’t go unnoticed by Mina who has been cursing non-stop inside her mind. _“What the hell was that?! Fuck, fuck, fuck it!!”_ she cursed again.

Mina saw the girl, who she recognize as Jeongyeon’s girlfriend, is taking the seat beside her. She won’t lie that the girl is looking prettier in person, much more than in the photos she saw through Momo’s Instagram feed. Mina didn’t need to follow her or stalk more to know about Jeongyeon’s love life, because Momo keeps it updated through her caption anytime the couple appears in her post. The level of jealousy in Mina has become high enough without the need to follow the said girlfriend to witness another sweet couple’s moment.

The conversation with the man in front of her has long forgotten since her eyes found Jeongyeon. She has lost, out of the topic and more interested in focusing her eyes to the couple which is now waiting for another order near the counter, not bothered to take a seat back to the table Jeongyeon’s occupied before.

It doesn’t take long for them to retrieve their order and turned around to head out of the café. They are leaving.

It was Mina’s cue to end the conversation with this Man. She need to end it fast, otherwise she won’t get to see Jeongyeon at this time. God knows when she would meet her again. Mina won’t risk it.

“I’m sorry to say this, but uh, I need to meet someone at this time, now. It’s nice to talk to you,” Mina stands up, not waiting for an answer from the guy. She flashed her best polite smile before leaving the table abruptly.

She was halfway run to the parking lot, looking for the couple’s figure. She can’t just let them leave like that, not without talking to her first.

Mina quickly scanning the area, eyes searching from left to the right end where she spots the couple walks hand in hand to a black BMW parked closed to her own car. _Nice, what a good timing._

Mina then walked fast to catch them, not wasted any seconds more. She badly need to see Jeongyeon closely, with or without her girlfriend presence. She successfully catch up to them, right before the door get pulled,

“Jeongyeon!” she calls quickly, loud enough to be heard within their distance.

Jeongyeon froze on the spot, the moment she heard the voice called her name. _Damn it,_ she cursed internally. She failed her mission and got caught, Mina did notice her. There’s no way she could run now, it’s already a dead end. _“Fuck it then!”_

Jeongyeon turned her face and look at the girl, Mina, who’s now standing in front of her car. “You’re Jeongyeon, right? Do you remember me?” Mina calls again, trying to catch Jeongyeon’s attention to her.

She stares right into Jeongyeon’s eyes, body fully facing the said girl, not even bother to spare a chance to look at other directions, where Sana’s standing, waiting.

Jeongyeon doesn’t expect Mina to follow them out like this. She had tried to leave as fast as possible after Sana got her coffee, but fate must have beat her first. She guess it was impossible to fake it, lying that she doesn’t recognize Mina. But she can’t just straight to point out the name instantly out of her mouth, right? No way.

“Uh.. Hmm.. Are you, are you perhaps Mina? Myoui Mina?” She fake guessed, head tilting slightly, acting like someone who is raking their brain to remember. 

She’s faking it, Mina knows. There’s no way Jeongyeon doesn’t know her, she clearly avoided her stare back in the café. Jeongyeon must have tried to run away, didn’t have any intention to meet or talk to her. Fine, it’s not Mina expect her to do so. She was the one that did it first back then anyway.

“You’re right Jeong, I’m Mina. You can’t just forget your ex-girlfriend easily right? Especially if it was your first love,” Mina answered her questions. _Too much information Mina, too much,_ Jeongyeon cursed inside her head. 

“Oh, right, Mina the ex-girlfriend,” She chuckles, letting out a nervous laugh.

“How are you Jeong? It’s been a really long time for us to meet again, right?” Mina talks again, not letting their conversation cut short with Jeongyeon’s passiveness. “I didn’t expect to meet you here, in this town. But sure, you look great, really great.”

“I’m fine, very good actually,” Jeongyeon paused, hesitated for a moment. “You look great for yourself, I guess you have a good life too, married to someone you love. And yeah, I’m back here now,” 

Jeongyeon knows she would have meet Mina sooner or later, the moment she decided to come back for good. She didn’t know, didn’t expected the day would come so fast like this. She wasn’t ready, yet.

In all honesty, meeting Mina was the last thing Jeongyeon have in mind, let alone talking like this, with Sana being left out, unintentionally. She doesn’t know what to do, or what to say to Mina after. But after looking at her side, to her girlfriend, Jeongyeon suddenly knows what to do to get away from this awkward situation.

She reach to Sana’s in big steps and side hugged her girlfriend, “This is my girlfriend, Sana,” Jeongyeon introduced, eyes softly looking into Sana’s. Her hazel eyes looks more radiant in brown, and it always bring a warm feelings to Jeongyeon, whenever she stares right into it.

The girl stared back at Jeongyeon with the same looks, and just within couple seconds of having those two in front of her has irritated Mina. She made it clear to only talk to Jeongyeon, no intention to know or exchanges greet with her now said girlfriend. But guess what, Jeongyeon must be kidding. _“What’s on her head? Letting her ex and her current girlfriend to know each other? Great, so damn great, Yoo Jeongyeon!_

“Hi, my name is Minatozaki Sana. You could just call me Sana if you want,” the said girlfriend start first, introducing herself.

“Oh yeah, my name is Myoui Mina. You must heard me right? I’m Jeongyeon ex-girlfriend,” She emphasizing on the _girlfriend_ purposely. “I don’t know Jeongyeon has a girlfriend, but now I do.. Guess you’ve already knew about me?” Mina said again, trying to annoy the said girlfriend, testing the water.

Instead of giving an answer, the said girlfriend just giving Mina a kind smile, enough to end the unwanted conversation shared between them. Jeongyeon knows it’s not a good idea to talk like this, not when she could feel the air started to change between them, making it more uncomfortable, even for breathing.

Jeongyeon can’t help but thinks that Mina has already notice her first, even before she did. Mina must have caught her act to run away, that’s why she’s here, at this parking lot, calling her name to get some attention. There’s no fucking way Mina just happens to go out too, she was with a guy before. _“Did she ditched him or what?”_ she questions herself.

What a stupid timing then it is.

Jeongyeon wonders, what’s Mina intention? Did she purposely following them outside, call her name, and blurt out about ex-girlfriends thing in front of Sana to make her jealous? If it’s true, then Mina successfully annoyed Jeongyeon too.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Mina, but we have another things to do after this. We’ll see each other again next time, I suppose?” Jeongyeon said, tried to break the ice that start forming the longer they stand together in the same place. She have to get away quickly, or things get worse.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mina,” Sana added half-heartedly, before turned her back and get into the car, letting Jeongyeon to close the door for her.

Jeongyeon walked back to the other door, opening it and waiting for Mina responds to say goodbye. Instead of any words, She caught the two of them exchanged intense stare, too fierce that Jeongyeon thought it was enough to kill a person. They really have to go, seriously.

“Mina?” she tries to call again, hoping to break the intimidating gaze Mina had with her girlfriend and look back to her own. “I’ll see you next time, yeah?” Jeongyeon nodded once and give the girl another smile, before completely get inside the car and drive away, out of Mina’s sight.

Mina doesn’t have a chance to say anything after, just seeing the car drove away from her sight. It’s not a good experience to say, meeting the Sana girl. Although she’s happy, finally get to see Jeongyeon for the first time in years, Mina was left annoyed. Those girlfriend of Jeongyeon doesn’t seem so kind, but neither does Mina. She doesn’t have to, not when she knows Jeongyeon has left somewhere with her to _God knows_ whatever they’ll do next. Mina doesn’t want to know.

_“Fuck it!”_ She cursed under her breath, before walking to her own car and drives away, continuing cursing the Sana girl and her annoying face on her mind the whole ride home. _“Shit! What a fucking bitch!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to post this tomorrow but well, enjoy the chapter.  
> Thank you for reading


	3. Can we talk about the past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very start of everything, that would hurt everyone's involved in.

“You can’t be kidding me right?” A long silent pause shared between two people on the call. The person on the other line still waiting for the answer, but Mina just tired. She was exhausted completely for the past week, this call would get nowhere if she didn’t answer it quickly. She doesn’t want to, but she have to. That girl never had long patience, and Mina still wonder how her best friend choose to live and spend her life with this girl. _Ridiculous,_ she thought.

Mina was just about to let out a sigh before getting stopped abruptly, “Yah!!! Mina!!!” 

“Shit Nayeon! Could you calm down?! Your voice almost make go deaf!” Mina shouted back.

“Hehe sorry Minari. You take too long to answer me, I thought you were gone!” the girl answered back.

Mina finally let out a long, long sigh before answering the dodged question, “I did Nayeon. I did met Jeongyeon.” 

“And with the additional of her girlfriend, of course,” Mina added sadly, another long sigh escaped her mouth.

“You did what??!” the girl shouted again before getting cut by the other voice,

“Let me talk to Mina too! Let it out on speaker, nay!” the other voice called loudly, Mina recognize it as her best friend’s, Jihyo. It doesn’t matter if Jihyo is not on the phone with her directly, her voice still loud enough for Mina to hear it clearly no matter how far the distance between herself and the speaker. 

“Jihyo?” Mina calls softly. “I miss you my friend,”

“Yah!! How dare you Mina! We have spoken on the phone for the past 5 minutes and you didn’t even greet me! Now you dare to call my wife and said you miss her? Oh my God! I can’t believe it! Goshhh!!” Nayeon shout dramatically. Mina can’t help but laugh at her friend’s acting. She’s still good enough, as expected from someone who took acting as her additional subject back in college days. The popular but short-tempered girl, Im Nayeon.

“Oh babe, stop being overly dramatic. Mina is smart enough not to fall in the same hole with me! Lucky you I’m too innocence and blind to fall on the same place over and over again! Now Mina, Hi there my friend. I miss you too, hehe.” Mina could hear the girl giggles, “How are you?” Jihyo’s asked, voice called through the phone. “I’m barely survived to be honest, living with this grandma,”

“Yahh!!! What did you say?!!!”

Mina laugh a little bit louder this time, imagining two of her best friend who’s living abroad as a married couple having silly fight right now. Mina miss them, she miss her best friends so much.

“No more kiss for you for today!” Mina hears Nayeon’s threat towards Jihyo, who answered back with a teasing tone, “It’s ok babe, I’ll be the one to do the chase and give you kisses, don’t worry,” 

Nayeon might be rolling her eyes right now at the sentence, Mina guess, before continuing her talk with Jihyo,

“I’m good, Ji, I guess. How things are there?”

“It’s a bit busy, like usual. We’re okay, though. Oh right, you said that you met Jeongyeon? And her girlfriend? She had one?”

“Yeah, it’s been a few years already I think, I don’t know,” Mina lied, of course she knew how long has Jeongyeon had been in the relationship.

“Oh well then, it’s been too long since we met her, right? The time really goes so fast. Oh by the way Mina, the reason we called you is because-“

“We’ll be back Minari!!!” Nayeon cut through the words. Her voice was louder than before but lucky enough the phone has been switched to speaker so Mina managed to safe her ear this time. She was a little bit confused, not really sure with the words so she ask again, “Huh? What do you mean?”

Instead of Nayeon, Jihyo is the one answering, taking back the conversation with Mina, “We are going back in town Mina. We’ll back for a while to stay, and we miss you! Oh right I forget, back to Jeongyeon, could you perhaps get in touch with her? I’m thinking we should meet up for real, talking and maybe sharing moments, like the old times?” Jihyo’s voice ringing in Mina’s head.

_Right, meeting like the old times._

Honestly, it’s been a little over a month since Mina talked to Jeongyeon back at the café. She had met her again for couple of times at different places, but it’s like Jeongyeon purposely avoided Mina every time it happened. She didn’t have a chance to say hi because apparently, Jeongyeon has the skill to leave quickly without a trace in a short time, not given Mina any chance to catch on to her anymore. She can’t reach Jeongyeon on social media, let alone having her phone number. 

She knows by chance that Jeongyeon opened up a restaurant in the middle of the city, and probably spend most of her time there to manage it. It’s not like Mina didn’t want to go, she wants it so bad, to see Jeongyeon, but she didn’t have any reason to. It would be too awkward if she suddenly go there just to meet the owner, and say that she was her ex-lover from the past. The worst case is she would meet that bitch again, which she had labelled as her eternal enemy and Mina didn’t think she could hold back her words if it happens again. She has stored so much curse words for that girl that ready to be spilled out on the tip of her mouth anytime they met.

A sudden idea pop-up in Mina’s mind. She smirks, knowing her chance has come. Now she knows what to do.

“I can’t reach Jeongyeon, yet. But I know a way to meet up with her. Just text me the date or call me when you two have finally land here. I could spare some time to pick you up and drive to your house...” Mina paused, letting the word hanging. “Wait, did I miss something? Did you tell me where do you two will stay?” Mina suddenly realized.

Those couple have already sold out their houses along with other buildings they owned long time ago, which means they did not have any property left before leaving the country. She didn’t remember hearing them ever talking about buying a house or any buildings, and it must be quite a problem if they plan on staying for a while, especially if they decided to throw away their money while staying on a hotel, which would cost a lot considering how picky Nayeon was. Standard hotel room won’t do. 

“Again, sorry Mina. We’ve been quite busy that we forgot to tell you about that. We kind of.. Investing? Something like that. We had been doing it since last year and it has finished completely last month. Did you see the new buildings located near our old high school area? That’s where our condominium is,” Jihyo answered again. 

Mina just let out a small Oh, because her mind drifted back to the old times. Talking about their high school bring back Mina’s to their teenage days, where she was still with Jeongyeon. It reminds her of their after school date, their playful time, their secret places and sneaky hands, where they hide in the corner to have a quick make-out session, either just kissing, sucking the other tongue deeply or touching each other body parts. Just thinking about it is enough to bring warm to Mina’s cheeks.

She quickly regained her conscience and calling her friends, “I need to go now, call me again next time, okay? I’ll be waiting until you two come here,”

They talk for another minute before Mina touch the red button to end their call. She is tired and can’t wait to have a warm shower running through her body. She badly needs it to replenish her energy. Gathered up all her belongings, Mina walked out from her office and straight down goes to the basement, to her own spot where she parked her car. She can’t wait to go home, but more than anything, she can’t wait for the day to meet her ex-girlfriend, or should she say it, her only love.

~

“Tell me again the name?” Jeongyeon ask after back to her senses. She might heard it wrong for the first time.

“Myoui. Mina.” Chaeyoung, her little sister said it again slowly, putting more intonation in spelling the name. “Does it ring a bell?” 

A paused.

Jeongyeon standing blankly facing the beautiful view of her balcony. Just a minute ago she was happy, laughing while talking about Tzuyu, her sister’s girlfriend that she finally met couple days ago. She was waiting for Sana to shower up before going out for their weekly date, out from home which they usually spend by staying at home. But the sudden mention of the name stirred something inside, more like an unwanted feelings in Jeongyeon’s, as the wound open up, tried to resurface and reminds her of their past.

She herself still not sure if it’s right to meet Mina again after their last encounter at the café. It’s really lucky for her that Sana showed up on time, but still part of her wanted to hide, hope that they would see each other for the first time in different situation, not like the last time. She still blame herself though, to putting her now girlfriend in an awkward and uncomfortable situation, aware of the surrounding and her past with Mina. She understands that Sana might feel offended, she have the rights to do so, although didn’t show it at all. That’s Sana’s nature, which sometimes Jeongyeon wish she had, so she could understand Sana’s fully without hurting her feelings in the first place. She wish Sana would leave it out, sometimes.

“What’s the date of the booking? Anything else she requested?” Jeongyeon ask back, not answering her sister’s question.

“Let me see. She asked for four-people private bookings on March, 24 for 7.30 P.M. She also personally asked to include you in the room, which I think it’s a three-person booking if we exclude you,” her sister explained.

“Huh? Me?!” Jeongyeon asked flabbergasted. “Wait, did you say 24th on March?”

“Yes, yes. She put on special request for you. She said it kinds of reunion? I don’t even know because she didn’t explain it in details. She mention the names tho, the other guest,” her sister paused, Jeongyeon could hear the flipping pages on the other line. “Both names for Mrs Im-Park. She said you would recognize them by the name,” 

_Wait, no way.. Did they also back for good?_

Jeongyeon let out a long sigh. “Alright, just sent me the details of the booking, including their preference and food allergic if there’s any. I’ll prepare everything myself for this one. Thank you Chaeng, for all the hard work. You have done a good job,” Jeongyeon said before ended the call.

She felt a pair of arms on her waist as soon as the call ends, with the mix of sweet fruity and fresh scent coming from behind. She feels warm and excited at the same time, knowing her girlfriend has finished up and giving her a back hug now, not too tight but not too lose either, just enough to be intimate. She loves the presence, the scent, and the person. She loves her, Sana.

“What are you doing, hmm?” Sana’s sweet voice called from behind. It’s comfortable and intoxicating and at the same time, Jeongyeon doesn’t feel the need to let it go so soon.

With her eyes closed, Jeongyeon inhaling a deep breath, taking in the fresh air and Sana’s scent altogether through her system. _This is more than enough._

Still keeping Sana’s arms on her waist, Jeongyeon turned around and meet her girlfriend’s lovely eyes, staring deeply into it, lost in the orbs. Jeongyeon would lie if she said Sana is beautiful, because she is way beyond beautiful for her. She is way too mesmerizing in her eyes, and Jeongyeon often finds herself at a loss for words to describe the girl in front of her. But that’s not why she loves Sana. She loves Sana because of her personality, herself, not the appearance. She loves this girl for who she is. 

Oh God, she loves Sana so much. And because of it, she doesn’t need to worry for anything else that would come into them. This, right now, is more than enough for her.

“I Love you, Sana, I really do,” Jeongyeon said before cupping Sana’s face in both of her hands, kissing her softly, deep enough to convey her feelings inside, to let her know how much the loves she had for the girl.

~

Jeongyeon opened the door, revealing six-pair of eyes waiting for her arrival. She walks inside, taking the only seat available, beside Mina. They just stay silent for a minute, no words out, because two people in the front is currently looking at her with mischievous smile, while Mina just stay still, a small smile on her face towards the couple. It’s strange, but it’s not that awkward at all for Jeongyeon. She brushed off the nerves quickly, attempting to break the silence between them.

“Ehm!” She fake cough, reposition herself on the chair. “Should I say hi?” she asked stupidly. The couple, especially the bunny teeth girl, is laughing loudly, her ass off, attacking her wife’s shoulder beside. She hit it hard multiple times that makes Jeongyeon winced, think about how hurts it is. Oh, how poor her wife is.

Jihyo, as the owner of the poor shoulder just bear it quietly, but the pain is evident on her face. She just lets her wife laughing her ass off for a while until it stops, hands away with a safe distance, before she rubs her skin off from the constant pain of her wife big hands. It pains but bearable, _in the name of love_ , she reminds herself.

“Yoo Jeongyeon!” Jihyo calls with loud voice after recovered from the pain. “It’s really been a fucking long time, isn’t it? Woah,, you look so fine, so so great! Really!!”

“Hey Ji, it’s been a while,” Jeongyeon said, putting a smile for her friends. It’s not a force one, but more than polite, considering it’s really been years long not talking with them. “How are you two?”

“Damn you, Yoo Jeongyeon. You really has changed huh, I almost let out a drool because how stunning you were when you walked inside here! Damn it I already married!” Nayeon butt in.

“Yah!!!” Jihyo glared, heads quickly whipped to the side. “Don’t you dare cheated in front of me!”

“Oh? So I could attempt a cheating behind your back?” Nayeon spat back, moving her eyebrows up and down with a playful smile on her lips. Jihyo’s face suddenly turns red, and she scoots closer to her wife, side hugging. “You are mine, Nayeon. Don’t you dare to fall for someone else,” she said then kiss her wife full on the lips, marking Nayeon as hers.

Both Jeongyeon and Mina just look at them with a grins plastered on their face. It does brings back memories, at how the scene folded in front of them. Those couple has long been like that, argued or fighting with each other, constantly. Nayeon would always annoyed Jihyo and the latter would did the same as a revenged, but then at the end of the day they would make up and back to a lovely couple again. It’s very contrary to Jeongyeon and Mina, who prefers to keep their relationships out from public, calm and private. A secret that only both of them knows.

After their kiss, the couple then started asking questions in turn for both Mina and especially Jeongyeon, who they last met more than five years ago. They talked about the past, reminiscing their younger times where they were still young, and broke but free. They exchanged topic regarding their business, lifestyle and hobbies in between meal that Jeongyeon has specially prepared for the called ‘reunion’.

They were so busy on talking and calling their past stories for hours that they forgot to ask Jeongyeon about her girlfriend, who’s taking the couple interest. Both Jihyo and Nayeon always thought that Jeongyeon and Mina would be the first to officially tie a knot between them before Mina suddenly becomes distant and ended up marry someone else. It’s a pity but they respected Mina’s choice of life and never questioned or talked about it after Mina call them back, reached out and restart their lost friendship. It’s about a mutual understanding and acceptance without reasoned out to each other that makes their friendship last up to this time, after all.

It’s already past eleven when they realized how fast the time has passed. They decided to call it a night before Jihyo, the responsible wife, forget about their transportation. She clears her throat, and proceeds to ask Mina, “Did you happened to drive here? Alone?”

As the attentive one amongst them, Jeongyeon cut first, “Don’t tell me you don’t have a car with you?” while pointing to the two people sitting in front of her. “Tell me where do you live and I’ll drive you back,” she said while stands up, ready to leave the place.

“Uh, actually..” Nayeon calls, eyeing left and right to Jeongyeon and Mina’s direction, before settle up her choice to Mina. “Do you mind if we borrow your car? I don’t mean it for free, of course we would pay for it, think of it as a rental payment. It just this girl called my wife forget about the car we have rented week ago prior to our arrival. I don’t know what’s on her mind at the moment to be honest, so please forgive me for whatever might happens after this,” Nayeon said with both hands clasped together in front of her closed eyes.

Mina’s eyes widened after hearing Nayeon’s confession. She forget to ask them before because of her prolonged meeting. She was actually in hurry before coming to these place. It’s her fault anyway, so Mina take out her car keys and handed it to her bestfriends. ‘You can use my car, no need to pay. I have another car back at home, I just need to find a cab to go home, don’t worry,”

~

Mina walked with the couple to the parking lot, showing them her car. After saying couple of things regarding her car’s manual and reminds them about safety drive, the couple finally bid goodbye to Mina and leaving, driving slowly out from the restaurant. Mina waves her hands to them until the car lose it sight, out from her view. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Mina looks up at the night sky. The moon is shining brightly tonight, with a few stars lit up the dark sky. It’s a beautiful night, indeed.

The midnight’s air getting colder, and it quickly sending shivers to Mina’s body. Hugging herself tightly, she waste no time to walk away from the parking lot to catch a taxi at the opposite of the street. She is waiting for the traffic lights when suddenly a car starts honking and stop right beside where she stands. The side window slowly go down, revealing the driver face in it.

“Mina?” the person calls her. “It’s already late, let me drive you home,” 

Before the lights turns to green, Mina walk fast to get inside the car. She fastened the seatbelt right before the traffic changes its colors. The car start away slowly and keeping on steady speed at 40km/hour, without any words exchanged between the people inside it. It feels awkward, to begin. But after a minute without talking to each other, Mina decided to break the silence.

“You don’t have to, but thank you for offering drive me home,” She starts, putting her house location to the GPS installed in the middle.

The person, Jeongyeon, just humming to the conversation. She actually was too nervous to talk, just stealing glances there and now, since Mina walked inside the car. She doesn’t know how to start the conversation, and keep her mouth closed was probably the best idea during the ride.

“We don’t have to be awkward with each other, right?” Mina start again, looking at her side. Jeongyeon’s side profile is still as good as before, more to be honest. Her perfectly side profile, long eyelashes, with high nose bridge, plump lips, and those sharp jaws still making Mina’s heart jump. The definition of perfectness is there, in Yoo Jeongyeon.

“Yeah, I guess,” Jeongyeon lets out a small chuckles, “I think I haven’t asked you properly before, but, how are you Mina?” she starts to open up a topic for the long drive. It’s almost an hour drive and talking to each other might help to reduce the tension between them.

Aware of Jeongyeon’s question, Mina darted her gaze to the other side, looking out of the car window. “You want an honest confession or white lies?” Mina asked back.

Jeongyeon is taken a back with the sudden choice of questions. She just asked a simple question but what Mina offered is far from simple answer, she guesses. Knowing the truth might hurt, and often ends bad, but it’s always better than knowing a lie, even sometimes for the better outcome, which is called white lies. “The truth,” Jeongyeon answer simply.

Mina letting out a long sigh, and changed her gaze back to Jeongyeon who is looking back at her quickly, still trying to manage, keeping the focus on the way. Their safety is still Jeongyeon priority at the moment.

“I’m far from good, to be honest,” Mina starts, “I’ve lived my life in despair. Everything I did, was, would always be my biggest mistake in this life.”

“Especially the day I let you go,” Mina confess.

Jeongyeon wants to say something, but nothing comes out. She’s stuck on her own words. She glanced at her side again, Mina’s not looking anymore.

“I want to tell you everything, about how each day after that, I tried to take the unpleasant breath to stay alive. I did everything I told to, including marry to someone I didn’t even took a glance at, keeping the family business runs for the longest time. I wanted to tell you, every details of it, how severe the pain was, how I suffered from every direction my eyes laid onto, but I don’t think I can. It’s too painful to remember, to even think about it,”

A single drop of tears escaped Mina’s left eye.

Jeongyeon could hear how painful it was, just from Mina’s soft voice. She can’t imagine what has Mina’s been through all this time, when she thoughts that the girl has living her life fully all this time. She wants to comfort Mina, wants her to just forget it, everything about the past, if possible, hugging her. But her current situation is preventing them from doing so.

She steps hard on the pedal, increasing the speed of the car when she could hear a small stifled sob coming from Mina’s mouth. Jeongyeon want to calms her down, and there’s nothing she could do except to let the girls crying while driving carefully in fast speed, to reach Mina’s home quickly.

Only the sounds of Mina’s crying that could be heard for the next 30 minutes of the drive. It’s getting painful for Jeongyeon to see, and heard the sobs. Seeing Mina’s in that brings nothing but guilty for Jeongyeon. If she choose white lies instead, maybe Mina would not break into tears like this. _It’s my fault,_ she blames herself and continues to drive, taking glances every now and then to Mina, checking her state.

Jeongyeon pulled her car, stopping at the side of the road, checking the GPS location. It’s near here. She looked at Mina, who has stopped crying for a while. The tears has dried up, but still leave traced on her face. Guilty creeps up on to Jeongyeon again seeing Mina like that. She waits for a minute before asking, “Do you feel better now?”

Mina nodded her head. They shared another short silence before Mina looked up, scanning the area. She then points out to Jeongyeon, directing the car to her house. It’s not too hard to find Mina’s house, big but somehow looks empty in Jeongyeon’s eyes. She doesn’t want to ask anymore, not after seeing how bad it affected Mina before. All because her stupid questions and stupid choice from her brain.

“Don’t you want to ask something? Or to know anything?” Mina asked with a cracked voice.

They are both looking down, afraid of what would coming after this. Both with different thoughts in mind. Jeongyeon is still blaming herself, while Mina feels relieved, as the weight on her shoulder has been lifted a little bit.

Mina doesn’t want to go yet, and she doesn’t want to let Jeongyeon go either. She still wants to spend the time with Jeongyeon, even though she’s in a mess, even it’s already way too late. She feels the need to do it.

“I’m sorry if my question hurt you, I have no intention to do that, I’m really sorry” Jeongyeon finally said. “I don’t know how hard it must be for you all this time, just assuming you have a great life. Guess we would never know anything about someone’s life,”

“I know, and it’s okay. At least you know now, that I fully regretted everything that happened between us,” Mina answered softly. “Besides, I’m already divorced,” Mina added.

Jeongyeon quickly whipped her head, looking at Mina with furrowed eyebrows. “You what?!”

“I’m no longer tied to anyone, Jeong,” Mina said with a serious tone, turned her body to the side, facing Jeongyeon. “I want you to know that I’ve been waiting for years, and let you know what my intention is,” she reach to Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

Jeongyeon just looked at her blankly, not expecting anything from Mina. She looks at her shoulder, to where Mina put her hands on. But still, not saying anything.

“I want to do this,”

Mina quickly reaching up to Jeongyeon’s nape, pulling her closer in a swift motion. She connects their lips in second, tasting her own tears from before.

Jeongyoen pulled out instantly, pushing Mina away from her body, too shocked with her sudden action. “What was that?” she asked with short breath. She could feel the heat starts creeping up to her cheeks, quickly. She swears it has becomes red, right now.

Mina is not giving up easily. She sure this is the right time to do it, without anyone around. This is their only chance, and she won’t let it go without anything happen between them. A smirk formed on her face, and Jeongyeon is sure she’s seen it before.

“I want to get you back,” Mina move closer again, nose almost touching Jeongyeon blushing face, “Be mine again, Jeong,” she whispered in a low voice, and close their distance with closed eyes, capturing Jeongyeon lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day :D


	4. I'll back off, so you can have it all over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you so much, and because of it, I let you go.

** Part 2. **

Sana is sitting on the edge of the bed, staring lovingly at the sleeping Jeongyeon. Her girlfriend must be really tired for the past week. It’s very rare for Sana to see her girlfriend to sleep for more than ten hours straight, except when Jeongyeon exhausted herself more than she should, like now. 

Jeongyeon has worked hard to achieve her dreams, and Sana is really proud of her.

She can’t help but to touch her girlfriend’s head, as soft as possible to not wake up the sleeping girl. She’s caressing Jeongyeon’s hair slowly, hoping that the girl would sleep a little bit longer if she gives a soft touch on her head, which usually worked to lulled Jeongyeon to sleep.

She’s still caressing Jeongyeon’s head when the girl start to open her eyes, still half closed to look at Sana.

“Good Morning babe,” Jeongyeon calls out, smiling like a kid.

Seeing Jeongyeon every time she woke up like this always makes Sana giggles, Jeongyeon is too cute for her liking. Her innocent face was too cute for Sana to handle. She can’t stop herself and leaning down, pecking those sexy lips of Jeongyeon, “Good morning to you too, baby” she said after pulling back.

It’s not something new for Jeongyeon, to get a kiss from Sana every time the girl wake up first. It’s one of the bonus for Jeongyeon to receive a kiss from her girlfriend in the morning, considering that she is an early bird, almost always the one that left a kiss on Sana’s forehead before leaving the bed and head out first for work.

“Baby..” Jeongyeon calls softly. “How long have you been waiting for me?” she ask again, slowly beating the sleepiness in her mind. She doesn’t like to make her girlfriend waiting for too long.

“It’s okay Jeong, you can sleep again if you want. I know you’re still tired,” Sana replied softly, cupping Jeongyeon’s check on her palm.

“Hmm… What time is it babe?” Jeongyeon calls again lazily. Sana’s touch on her cheeks makes it better, she feels the warmth wrapping through her body and ready to fall asleep again within seconds.

“It’s fifteen past eleven,” Sana answered, making Jeongyeon to sit up suddenly from her sleeping position.

“What?! It’s already late!” She said, a little bit shocked by the revealed time. Jeongyeon was about to stand up and get ready quickly for work when Sana pulled her back to sit down, facing the girl.

“You can have a rest today Jeong, I already called Chaeyoung to manage the restaurant. Don’t worry about it,”

“Will Chaeyoung be okay? It’s still busy though. I’m afraid she wouldn’t get to handle it alone,” Jeongyeon answered with a worry face.

“Don’t you believe in your sister? She can do it, babe. She was the one that proposed the idea, knowing how tired you have been since the opening. Don’t worry too much, okay?” Sana said again, trying to calm her girlfriend.

“Hmmph..” Jeongyeon sigh in defeat. She can’t go against Sana though, knowing full well with the expression Sana put on her face. Her girlfriend would eat her up if she insist to go. “Okay then,” she finally said.

“That’s my baby!” Sana said, smiling widely at Jeongyeon who’s now pouting cutely in front of her. “Why baby? Still sleepy, hmm?”

Jeongyeon can’t resist the cute expression that Sana has on her face. She wanted to kiss her girlfriend so bad, but aware of her current situation. Her own breath is not appropriate enough for Sana to smell.

She just shakes her head to the question. 

“Nah, I’m going to shower. Though as much as I want, I can’t kiss my cute girlfriend at this state,” she said, stand up and walking to their shared closet. “You want to get brunch outside or wait for me to cook something for us?” she asks again after choosing and taking her outfit out.

Sana just walking to Jeongyeon instead of answering the question. She then hugs her girlfriend, burying her face in the crook of her neck, arms wrapped tightly on Jeongyeon’s waist. 

Jeongyeon hugs her back with the same intensity, hands on Sana’s nape while the other caressing her back slowly. Sana takes her time to inhaled Jeongyeon’s scent and kissing her neck, before pulling her body a little bit to look up to Jeongyeon’s face.

They stared at each other for a while, sharing their feelings through each other eyes. In a moment like this, there’s no words ever needed to tell how much love they had for each other. Just by the touch and the looks in the eyes, it’s enough for them to feel blessed and to be in each other life.

“I really want to kiss you Sana,” Jeongyeon said slowly in her low voice, but hold out her breath as much as possible, not wanted to let Sana smell her stinky morning breath. She pulled away completely from Sana and said, “But I need to clean myself before doing so, it’s not a pleasant smell to share with you,” Jeongyeon laughing, started to head to their bathroom before getting pulled again,

Sana turned Jeongyeon body around and cupped her girlfriend’s cheek, trapped her from going away and kiss her deeply. Closing her eyes, Sana slip her tongue in and exploring Jeongyeon’s mouth, letting a soft moan between the kiss before Jeongyeon started kissing back and pulled Sana’s body closer.

They kissed until out of breath before Sana let go, eyes still full of lust while looking at her girlfriend, “Since when did I cared about your morning breath Jeong? I’d never mind it as long as it’s you are the one I’m kissing with. It’s not like we never did it before,” Sana said, giving her a wink. It successfully making Jeongyeon laugh out of embarrassment.

“Now go and take a shower baby, I have cooked for us. I’ll reheat the food and set up the table,” Sana finally walk out of the room, not before leaving another wet kiss on Jeongyeon’s lips.

Jeongyeon can’t stop the stupid smile forming on her face while the water running down through her head. The scene of their kisses keep playing on her mind.

Her already late morning can’t be better than this.

~

“For most of the things, as far as I know, or I ever read, everything happens for a reasons. But there are some things that left with none too. I, myself, is still looking for the reasons itself. It’s simple but feels complicated too, or even in between. How do I describe it? I don’t even know, honestly,”

Sana chuckles, looking down and playing with their entwined fingers.

A quite, but comfortable silence.

Jeongyeon just looking at her girlfriend in silent, not replying to whatever Sana’s has said, just letting her girlfriend to speak out anything on her mind.

For other people, Sana may look like an annoying and talkative girlfriend, but not for Jeongyeon. She has known the girl, long enough to know what’s on her mind. 

Sometimes her girlfriend may just blurted out nonsense word, asking weird things or discussing the most absurd things with Momo, but mostly it was a cute, funny and interesting moment for Jeongyeon.

She mostly just let them talk. She likes to see, observed Sana’s behaviour during the day, trying to put herself in Sana’s shoes, wondering on how to understand her better each day.

Her girlfriend has a way, thinking and sometimes acted like a small kid. But it was okay for her, because she understood how lonely Sana must be, as an only child in the family. She also didn’t have any cousin as both of her parents is also an only child. She was basically lonely, grew up with no one to share her burden, problems or any other things she had back in the day, even things that made her happy. She only has her parents, and luckily, a grandma that loves her so much.

When Jeongyeon learned about Sana’s life, how she grew up and spend her teenage days, she can’t help but feel sad towards the girl. At first, Jeongyeon didn’t know whether to feel pity or envy with Sana, because for Jeongyeon, having sister or brother means you have to care and share everything with them.

For her old self, it kinda feels like a burden to think about someone else when you can’t even control, fullfill and find your own happiness.

For old Jeongyoen, being alone and lonely was the only thing that keeps her alive and happy, because she doesn’t have to think about anyone else but herself. She didn’t have to bother to wait for someone, sharing or losing her things or need to be considered about anyone else’s condition or situation. Being alone was perfect for Jeongyeon, her life was steady, or used to feel like that.

Until she met Sana.

Jeongyeon didn’t really know how to react to someone like Sana, she didn’t used to it. With Momo was different, she just felt instantly clicked with the girl and still could keep being herself without trying hard. But Sana, It was really hard for Jeongyeon, to be herself, to mind her own business, to spend her time alone. She was consistently showed up in front of her face, slowly and easily blend in Jeongyeon’s life and by the time passed, without realising, Jeongyeon has become used to her presence. 

Surprisingly, Jeongyeon never complained, not even once feels distracted or annoyed by the girl’s behaviour. Sure, whenever Momo and Sana has gotten in the mood, they could be really hyper and loud, but Jeongyeon never mind. Instead, she was craving, waiting for Sana to appear every single day, hearing her voice, either just speaking casually or screaming when she got too excited, wanted to see her beautiful face, her hazel eyes that sparkling whenever she feels happy or find something interesting, even when she have to wait, her eyes grew bigger like a small baby, and of course the beautiful and captivating smile on her lips that never fails to put an effect on Jeongyeon,

Simple to say, Jeongyeon need a dose of Sana’s in her day every morning, as soon as she opened her eyes.

Unconsciously, Sana has managed to pass through the walls, the barrier she built long time ago with people around her. Where she felt suffocated by her surrounding, where it took almost her everything.

Sana draws her in, completely.

By the time pass, the feelings Jeongyeon tried hard to suppress has grown into something else. The beating inside her heart is getting faster and harder to control, whenever Sana come close or their skin come in contact. It makes her heart flutter and turning her face red, in seconds.

Jeongyeon thinks she fall in love again.

She never thought to be able to feels it again. Not the butterfly, but the constant irregular beating heart.

She thought her love has long broken and forever gone, tied to someone whose not even care to stay in her life. She thought she would never experience love again, until she realized, her feelings has developed into something else, and she has fallen for Sana.

“You know how much I love you, babe?” Sana calls, squeezing Jeongyeon hands that lays on top on Sana’s stomach.

They just finished watching a movie, ‘The Notebook’, with Jeongyeon embracing the girl as her little spoon from behind. Romance movie is not their usual choice of genre, especially Sana who is more into thriller or horror movies while Jeongyeon prefers action. They rarely got into fight though, as both of them have their turn to choose what movies to watch during their free time at night, like now.

But oddly enough, Sana insisted to watch these kind of film tonight.

“I know, and I love you as much, even more Sana. I really do,”

Jeongyeon pulls away slowly, turning Sana’s body a little bit to grab her chin softly and bringing their lips together. They kiss slowly but intimately, pouring their love with the emotions they shared tonight. It’s calm, assuring and safe at the same time.

Both Jeongyeon and Sana wish, wish the time could just stop right there, right now.

“Jeong- “ Sana calls suddenly, still out of breath after breaking their kiss.

She put both of her hands on Jeongyeon’s chest, feeling her heart beats. It pumps so fast, along with her own. It needed to be done tonight, or else she won’t have the courage to do it anymore. 

She push away slowly, creating a distance within their body. With her close eyes, head turned down, Sana let out the words,

“Let’s break up”

The words cut through the silence, making Jeongyeon opening her eyes wide in shocked.

“W-what?? Wait, hold on Sana. Let me- “

This is too sudden for Jeongyeon. She can’t comprehend the words clearly. She is expecting to spend the night cuddling with Sana, not to break up. What a nonsense this is.

“Tell me this is a joke. It’s a joke right, baby?” she tried to call Sana to give her the attention, but the latter just look down, unable to face Jeongyeon.

“Sana?”

Still no answer.

“Can you at least tell me the reason? I thought, I thought we are fine?” Jeongyeon ask again, her voice begin to trembling.

Sana could feel her body started getting weak. The tears she tried hard to hold, has slowly filling up in her eyes. It ready to fall in any seconds. 

“I’m letting you free. I’m giving you chance to get your first love back, Jeong.”

“What?! Sana, she was nothing for me, just one of the person from the past. I don’t have any intention to meet her anymore. I don’t care whatever she does or wants but I won’t let her bother you, break us, hell who is she. Baby, she was nothing but a stranger for me, for us!”

Sana shakes her head, fighting hard to not let the tears fall. “You don’t need to hide it, Jeong. I know, I know how much Mina means to you, even after many years have passed by. No matter what, she is the only one that could make you happy. She is your love, she still is,”

“Baby, what are you thinking? You’re my girlfriend, and I’m yours. You make me happy, you did! I am, we are happy! Why on earth did you think I want her?! What’s gotten into you??!” Jeongyeon said back, starting to get angry.

This is their first fight ever that makes Jeongyeon raised her voice. She’s starting to get mad at their sudden turn of events, and it will hurt them both if she didn’t stop. She try her best to control the rage within her body, and approach Sana in a calmer tone.

“You are the one I need. I choose you. No, you choose me, Sana. You are the one that I love right now,”

No answer.

“Sana.. You trust me, right?” Jeongyeon scout closer, tried to close the distance between them. “You know I love you- “

Jeongyeon tried to hug Sana, embrace her tightly and forget about this conversation. She wants them to reconcile, make up and back like usual, like before. But before she could reach Sana, the girl backs away, leaving Jeongyeon arms hanging half way.

Sana walked to the corner of the room, putting a few meters distance with Jeongyeon. She can’t face Jeongyeon if they are too close to each other. She can’t risk it, she know, she would fall back the second Jeongyeon wraps her arms into her body.

“You two met again, after years. Do you think it just a coincidence? No, I don’t think so Jeong. Now that you had the chance, you can get back what you lost. You deserve it, both of you,”

“What happened? Tell me Sana, it’s not like you. You wouldn’t think, say something gibberish like this out of nowhere, I know you. We had known each other, long enough to know what the other person’s feels right now. We’d just hurt each other like this. Please, don’t ever think about breaking up, especially if the reason because of my past, or her!”

Jeongyeon walks to where Sana stands, reach out her arms once again. “Sana? Baby?”

“I saw you that night, Jeong. The night you took her home,” Sana take a deep breath, holding her tears a little bit more. “I came that night to pick you up, and end up following your car to where she live. The windows was open, and I saw you two shared those kiss that night,”

“Sana, I could explain- "

“I don’t want people to judge, say that you are a cheater, especially to a divorced woman. It would not takes long for people to find out that both of you has a history together. Its better if we break up now, go on our own. There won’t be any bad talk if they knew we’re no longer together, if they knew that both of you had not tied to anyone anymore,”

“Sana! Stop! Would you please stop?!”

But the girl keeps talking. “I don’t want to think our relationship ended because of your cheating, no, I don’t want to feel it. I want you to remain as the best thing I ever got in my life, not as a rebound of someone’s love life,”

“I love you, fuck I really love you, Jeong. You really mean so much to me,” the tears slipped out, fall down from her cheeks. Sana finally cried, both knees fall on to the floor. Her legs give up, not having enough power to stand still anymore.

“Damn it!! Sana, we shouldn’t do this. We need to stop! Can we just forget about this stupid conversation and back to normal? Heck I don’t want to think about this at all. I don’t want to keep doing this, no. No!” 

Jeongyeon is mad, she finally let the rage filling her body. “This must be kind of joke, right? It must be a joke. It’s not funny Sana, let’s stop this,” Jeongyeon reasoned out, she is in denial.

“No. We have to break up Jeong. I can’t- I can’t do it, holding you longer than this. I can’t stop to think about it. I can’t stop myself to think about you two, to finally reconnect your love. I don’t want to be a burden and made you to choose between me and her. We both know who the answer is,”

“I choose you, okay? I choose you! I told you before- “

“Jeong! Listen to me!” Sana closes her eyes, trying her best to stop the tears and come up with the word. “Don’t choose me. You need to get Mina back in your life or you will regret it. You need her, and she has been waiting for you.”

There’s a pause, and Jeongyeon know this is the end. Sana has made up her mind, and Jeongyeon hates it this time.

Sana slowly lift her trembles body up, tried her best to finish this conversation. Taking her right hand, she touches their couple ring for one last time before pulled it out and hand it back to Jeongyeon who has her back facing Sana direction, avoiding her.

“I want to turn this back, Jeong. Please take it,”

Still facing the wall, Jeongyeon refused to take it, still holding on to the hope. She can’t accept it, she won’t.

Sana wait, she waits for Jeongyeon. But no, Jeongyeon won’t take it and just stand still so she decided to put the ring on the nearest table, right in front of their framed photo, smiling lovely to each other. It really pains her to do this, but she can’t be selfish, she have to let go.

There’s nothing between them anymore. They finally break up and become exes. They both know this is it.

With one last glance, with tears that ready to fall again in another second, Sana walks away. 

It’s over.

~

Mina is still busy checking and reviewing the documents that need her approval when her secretary called from the line, informed her about the guest. Reaching for her phone, she can see the notification displayed on it.

_Two missed calls from Minatozaki Sana._

That girl really saves her contact number after their last encounter. It must be really important for Sana to show up at her place right now. They are not friends, and would never be. It’s strange that those girl called, even showed up at her office. She wonders what it is about.

“Alright, bring her to my room,” Mina said and end the line.

It only takes around two minutes before the door open, revealing her secretary with Sana behind, in her casual outfit, black blouse and denims jeans paired with black sunglasses. She waste no time to go straight away, taking a seat in the middle of the room, waiting for Mina to come from her office desk after her secretary closed the door. 

Mina haven’t said, let out a single words when Sana break first,

“I promise this won’t take long,” is all she said before Mina claiming the seat at the opposite, in front of her. Her face is straight, and is hard for Mina to read, guessing what this all could lead to. But probably because Sana is keeping the sunglasses on her face, it tickles Mina’s nerve to know.

The way Sana acts right now, somehow makes Mina uneasy.

She still doesn’t like Sana, and she wouldn’t try to, she won’t. Mina didn’t want to waste her precious time to welcome this girl, so she just talk to the point. “What do you want?” 

“I’ve broke up with Jeongyeon, last night,” Sana speak in one single breath. Flat, no emotions, nothing could be seen plastered on her face.

Mina’s eyes went wide, surprised. “Wait- What? Seriously?? You two- ” 

“I’ll be going in three days, you don’t have to worry about it anymore,” Sana cut her words, not letting Mina asking anything to make it fast. She wants this conversation to cut short, to get it done as soon as possible or she will lose it out. “Before that, I want to tell you some, couple of things you need to know”

_I hope you make it right._

Right after leaving Mina’s office, Sana drive back home to change to her formal attire and head to her office to manage and clear everything up, before she leave. She needs to prepare for everything, to make it sure the company would be alright without her presence. She busy herself for the rest of the day, attempting to forget everything for a while and focusing on completing her work. 

She managed to, for a while, until she steps back at her own apartment. The moment she steps into her unit, the empty room, everything falls back together.

The silence suffocates her within a minute.

She slumped down into the chair, feeling exhausted both physically and emotionally. Never in her imagination had that they would ended up like this. The breakup and the after effect was too consuming and Sana could feel inside of her is slowly getting cracked, threatened to fall into pieces every seconds Jeongyeon’s image vividly pass by her mind.

A tears soon escaped from her eyes the moment she let it closed.

The only thing she could do that night was, cry out herself. She let out all the mixed feelings she could feel, the sadness, the numbness all over her body, the build-up anger, disappointment and fear, altogether. She let the tears to stream down her face, until the tears dried out.

She was too broken and hurt to even feel the times. When she blinks and finally recover from the unbearable pain, she realize the sun has already set again, welcoming another day to be lived.

Sana tried her best to live up the day.

She put on make up to cover the puffiness and dark circles on her face. She needs to stay professional, the least she could do at this moment. With one last check in the mirror, Sana let out a long and heavy sigh to start her day.

Two days left.

Everything almost ready for her leave. She just need to check a couple of things left with the board directors before leaving all of it to her secretary for her temporary leave. Sana is about to call her personal secretary when a notification comes to lit her phone up.

_Let’s meet tonight after you finish. I’ll accept the break up after this, I promise._

~

Sana walked down from her apartment, taking every steps with heavy breath. She’s not ready, yet know very well they wouldn’t have another chance after this. She dragged her feet and walks slowly, to where Jeongyeon, stands, waiting for her.

Even from far away, Sana could recognize Jeongyeon’s tall figure standing alone near the lamp post. Sana walks closer, taking her feet with heaviness in her heart to finally standing behind Jeongyeon and see their reflected shadow, two of them together.

The image of them together, would be gone, after this.

It brings a pang in her chest, knowing that this is the last time she would spend the night, as her last time with Jeongyeon. 

She tried her best to endure the pain, the longing feeling to touch Jeongyeon once again. 

Acknowledging her presence, Jeongyeon turned her back and looks at Sana. It’s a windy night but Jeongyeon only wearing a sweater and a thin pants, along with the sneakers that Sana bought for her on one of their vacation together.

Seeing Jeongyeon’s face brings another pain for Sana. It looks lifeless, gloomy, and lost. See could see the swelling tired eyes, and dark circles underneath it, it’s getting darker. The puffiness on her face is really visible. Even in just two days of not seeing Jeongyeon, Sana could tell everything that changed within her girlfriend- no, her ex, because they are not much different at all.

“Sana.. " Jeongyeon calls in a tremble, cracked voice. 

Jeongyeon tried her best to clear her throat and let out a possible sounds for Sana to hear. She missed Sana so much, and it hurts to know that Sana isn’t a better condition as well. It shows clearly, deep from her eyes.

It pains her to know Sana hurts too, so bad that it’s too hard for Jeongyeon to breath properly at the sight. She wanted to hug Sana, to tell her that they don’t have to be in this kind of pain. She wants them back together, but she know Sana has made the choice.

_Why are we breaking up?_

_Why do you choose to leave me, us?_

_I still love you, and I know you too_

_Will you be alright?_

_Will things be alright?_

_Just come back to me, don’t go_

_Look at me in the eyes, deeply_

_Say that you love me, once again,_

_Say that you will be mine again.._

Jeongyeon wanted to say all of that, but instead of all the painful words, all the hopeless chance, she choose to say, 

“How are you?”

It’s a simple word, yet it pains Sana a lot to hear Jeongyeon’s voice. She wants to scream out loud, wants the world to know that she’s not alright, that they both are not alright. It will not be alright, won’t be for a long time. But everything’s already being said, they are over. She can’t take back the words.

“I’m good, I hope you too. You must be fine, Jeong,” she paused, lower her gaze so it would not meet Jeongyeon, “You have to be alright, you really have to be fine.”

They are both not fine, it’s not okay at all.

“Will you be alright without me?” Jeongyeon asked after the long silenced that feels like forever.

“I will manage Jeong, thank you. But I’ll live well by myself, you don’t have to worry about me, not anymore,” Sana shakes her head, brush off the tears that threatened to fall. 

She turned around, giving her back for Jeongyeon. She swept her hair away and letting out a sigh, frustrated. “I hate that you still care, even after I break you, this. Could you please not look sorry and give me the sad face?” 

“Rather than me without you, I’m more worried about you without me. You used to trust me, depends on me. Because you’re not good at doing things on your own. Sana, I- “

“Just think of yourself Jeong,” Sana turn around again to face Jeongyeon. “Don’t be lonely again, please don’t. Promise me, because this may be the last time for us to see each other”

“You- Where are you going? Are you leaving?” Jeongyeon cut fast, now standing close to Sana. “Answer me,”

Sana tear her gaze away, didn’t dare to look back at those sad pair of eyes. She choose to keep her mouth, let the words hanging between them.

Jeongyeon waits, and waits, but Sana isn’t giving her any.

The emptiness, the silence, the unsaid words. They both knew it, both could feel it deep inside, but choose to ignore it.

“I got it, you’re leaving,”

A tears ready to escape at the end of her eyes, but Jeongyeon suppressed her feelings and let out a tremble voice, “Can I kiss you for one last time?”

Sana doesn’t need to answer. She looks back, dared herself to lose in Jeongyeon’s dark obs. There’s nothing, but pains they could share with each other.

They both took a step to close the gaps between their bodies, holding on to each other tightly between arms. The tears they had held, falling down, slipped between their connected lips.

It feels the time frozen at the spot. It stops altogether.

The taste of their kiss still lingered on Sana’s lips, remain deep in her memory. She will missed it, but cherish every moment she could get, even just a tiny bit.

If it’s not Jeongyeon, Sana think she won’t be able to feel love again,

Forever like this,

She’ll cherish everything preciously.

“I love you, Sana.” She said with a teary face, eyes filled with sadness emotions, a deep regret.

With that, Jeongyeon turned around and walk away from her sight, leaving Sana with the cold air in the autumn night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.. don't know.
> 
> Well, enjoy the chapter and Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm testing out this one. Actually it's been hanging in my head for quite a long time and i tried to write it out for the past few weeks. i kinda getting lost in the middle and maybe, if someone have read this, could help me complete the work? idk i'm a bad writer anyway. English is not my main language and i just write it for fun as a Jeongmi shipper.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> OMG JEONGYEON IS BACK! JEONGYEON IS BACK!!


End file.
